Gabriella
by Marsetta
Summary: The story of Cinderella, only with Harry Potter character Gabriella Delecur.
1. Chapter 1

**[Animal] Cat [Name] Zezolla [Emotion] Worthlessness a fat mouse (animagus) named Gus Gus and a cat named Lucifer.**

 **Hey all! So, I should have had this posted a long time ago. It is late as it is. Here you go!**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella didn't like it here. Life was fine, up until her sister died. She was sent to live with her awful Aunt Zezolla. She missed her parents, she missed her sister, and she missed her friends.

Her Aunt Zezolla had two daughters, Anastasia and Drusilla, and both treated her just as bad as her aunt. She was forced to sleep in the basement, and would clean the house during the day, being treated as a house elf, no, they treated their house elves better.

The only reprieve that she had was her best friend, Gus. He is a mouse animagus, and when he was in his animagus form, she calls him Gus-Gus.

If only her Aunt would get rid of the monstrous cat, Lucifer. An appropriate name in Gabriella's opinion.

It was a day like any other, her chores were done ahead of time for once, and she was messing around with Gus-Gus, both decided to try and convince the other mice in the house that Gus-Gus was one of them, and it was going well.

She laughed as Gus-Gus ran around with the other mice, and twitched slightly when she heard her name called from down stairs.

"Gabriella! Get your lazy person down here. You have work to do!" Her aunt bellowed. Gabriella sighed.

"Don't." She glared at her friend who looked ready to run down the stairs. She knew what he aunt would do if she found mice in her home.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered to him before making her way down the steps to her aunt's bedroom.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked politely as she stood in the open doorway. Her aunt was getting read for a day out, her cousins were probably doing the same thing. She groaned inwardly, why couldn't they be gone already, leave her alone to play with Gus-Gus?

"I have a list of chores for you. If they are not complete before I return, you will not be getting supper. Are we clear?" Her aunt didn't even look at her.

"Yes ma'am." She replied. She excused herself softly before backing away.

* * *

She was happy to be home alone, no demanding cousins or aunts, all the time in the world to play with her friend. The house was clean.

She went downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

It was the mail. She sorted through it quickly, throwing the trash on the table. She stopped when she saw a letter labeled to Ladies of the House.

She was a lady of the house.

She opened it, looking left and right to make sure she was alone.

Her eyes widened when she read it. The prince was looking for a bride? All ladies ages 16 and older were to go to the ball so he could choose. She was 16.

She jumped when the front door opened.

"Gabriella! Come here!" She gasped and quickly stuffed the letter back in the envelope.

"Coming!" She called back, rushing to place the Envelope on the table. She moved quickly, meeting her aunt in the foyer.

"Yes Aunt Zezolla?" She curtsied when her aunt caught sight of her. Her aunt looked down on her with a look that made her feel worthless. It still hurt her a bit when she saw that look, though she hid her flinch.

"I have been awaiting a letter from the palace. Have you retrieved the post?" It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

"Yes Aunt Zezolla, it is on the table." She moved to get the letters. Her aunt cut her off, plucking the post from the table before she could. Her eyebrow raised when she noticed the letter she was looking for had already been read.

"I see you got a little curious while I was away." The tone she used sent a shiver down Gabriella's spine.

"Yes ma'am." With her head bowed. She knew that she would be punished. her aunt didn't say anything more as she read through the letter. Her aunt looked over the letter and eyed her. Gabriella ducked her head.

"So you know of the ball that is being held?" Her aunt raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella was surprised, she nodded.

"You may attend, if you finish your chores in time." Her aunt told her before walking away. Gabriella was stunned. She nodded. She was going to attend a ball!

* * *

 **How was it? it was rushed. I'mma write more later. Hope this isn't too late.**

 **Mars**


	2. Sorry for this AN

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for this, I hate HATE A/N chapters in stories. But, I need your help. I have a poll on my Bio about which of these 21 unfinished stories I should update the fastest. I will get to all of them, but I would like to know which you guys want to see the most, that way I can focus on finishing those first. Like, to the end finishing. I really need to catch up with those, and if I don't finish them, I could at least get a couple chapters written for them.**

 **I have longer ones that I don't know how long I want them to be, Such as Kurt Dursley Hummel, but there are others that I know the ending to, such as A Retelling of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

 **Just go there and vote on the poll, it's very much appreciated. And remember, if you vote there, the story you vote for will be most likely updated the fastest.**

 **Sorry again for the A/N Chapter.**

 **Mars**


End file.
